Hair Like Chocolate
by WolfMagic48
Summary: The Doctor's having dreams about Victorian Clara, reliving romantic moments and other things he doesn't ever want to tell anyone. One day when he stops by to help Clara watch the children, Angie and Artie try to ship Whouffle. I can't blame them. Who wouldn't? This is smut at the end, so... don't read if you don't want that.


_"I didn't listen."_

_"You do that a lot."_

_"It's why you like me."_

_"Who says I like you?"_

_The Doctor's lips hit Clara's and he can't help but melt into this impossible girl._

_"I think you just did."_

_"You kissed me."_

_"And you blushed."_

The Doctor awoke with a shiver. He had had this dream a lot lately. Artie and Angie weren't helping. Especially Angie.

"Sleeping. Bad habit," muttered that Doctor as he hopped out of bed. He got dressed and set the TARDIS for Sunday. He had always hated Sundays, until now. Sunday was the day he helped Clara with the kids. Sundays were good. He got out of the TARDIS and walked over to Clara's house, and knocked on the front door. Angie got it.

"Hi Clara's boyfriend."

"Oi! Angie, watch it!"

"Sorry. Hi alien."

"Hello Angie. I'm coming in. I believe Artie and I have a chess game to finish."

"Whatever," grumbled Angie as the Doctor came in.

"I'm here!" Shouted the Doctor as Clara came down the stairs. She was wearing that red dress again. He should ban that dress. It messed with his head.

"Hello, Doctor," said Clara. They stared at each other for a off-beat.

"Chess match with Artie."

"Right," said Clara, as the Doctor turned into the other room. He couldn't help but glance at Clara's dress. She was too beautiful.

"Right. Hello Artie."

"Hello Clara's boyfriend," muffled Artie, though a bite of banana.

"Seriously, what is it with you kids?" Asked the Doctor, taking a bite of the banana before handing it back to Artie.

"It's your turn."

The Doctor moved and stole Artie's queen with his horse which then allowed Artie to steal his horse with a pawn. Artie was getting pretty good. He had noticed the Doctor tended not to notice the smaller pieces on the board.

"Do you think I could take a trip in the TARDIS sometime soon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't think Clara would be okay with it."

"Would you be okay with it?"

"If Clara isn't, it doesn't matter what I think."

"What she thinks matters that much, huh?"

"Actually, it does. Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't."

"I will," assured Angie.

"You just..."

"I listened."

"You don't do that a lot."

"I know," acknowledged Angie, sitting down and turning on the Telly.

"Great. Now I can't think. Can you turn that off?"

"I thought you said you had 27 brains."

"That may of been a slight exaggeration."

"Whatever. I'm bored anyway."

"You had barely watched anything! How can you be bored?"

"Your 27 brains are boring."

"Bet Clara doesn't think so," whispered Artie, giggling.

"Shut up!" Begged the Doctor as Artie and Angie's laughter grew.

"No!"

"What's going on?" Asked Clara, standing in the door way.

"These kids are just acting like little... Ice Warriors!"

"Hmm, I'd say they're more like the TARDIS."

"Hey!"

"Seriously, you are one of those guys who can't go out with a girl unless his mother approves."

This only made the kids laugh harder.

"She's not my mother!"

Even harder.

"Who is?"

"Delicate question."

"Sorry, I know."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Yeah. It's okay, too."

The kids shut up and stared at the two of them staring at each other. Everyone frozen just for a few seconds. The Doctor turned around.

"Artie, chess game."

"Okay."

"Angie, upstairs," commanded Clara.

"Yes mom."

"I'm not trying to be your mom."

"Yeah, and the Doctor's not trying to be your boyfriend."

"Shut up," said Clara, following Angie upstairs.

"Right, Artie. Chess," mumbled the Doctor.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Clara!"

"Oh, well... No. Not really. She's a friend, that's all."

"Really?"

"Well... I don't know. Most of the time. Sometimes."

"Angie would call that a yes."

"But the real question is Artie, will you?"

They were quiet, very quiet. They grew close to the close of the game. The Doctor was two moves away from a certain win, when Artie asked a dangerous question.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Sorry?"

"It's a game where you are either asked a question where you must tell the truth, or you have to do whatever I tell you."

"Oh, well dare then, obviously."

"Okay. I dare you to lose this chess match."

"What?!"

"It's that or truth."

"What's the truth?"

"Do you like Clara?"

The Doctor quickly picked up the chess piece and tried to get himself to move a piece in a way he couldn't possibly win in two turns. It was too difficult. Losing when he could so clearly win was a painful thought. Especially to a human kid, when he had never lost a game to one before.

"Fine."

"So, what's the truth."

"Yes, I'm in love with Clara. Probably look at her skirts more then I should."

"What?"

"Don't... Don't tell her I said that."

"You already did," announced Artie, pulling his phone from behind his back.

"That's it. You aren't even good enough to be Ice Warriors. You're like... Red Leeches!"

"Clara, you got that?"

The other end stayed quiet.

"Clara? Don't like... Come down and attack me or something..." Said the Doctor.

"She's not responding," answered Angie.

The three heard footsteps heading downstairs.

"She's heading downstairs," confirmed Angie.

The Doctor ran to the bottom of the staircase, meeting Clara.

"I told you to stay upstairs."

"I didn't listen."

"You do that a lot."

"It's why you like me."

"Who says I like you?"

The Doctor's lips hit Clara's and he couldn't help but melt into this impossible girl.

"I think you just did."

"You kissed me."

"And you blushed."

"And we just..."

Clara smiled.

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Clara kissed the Doctor again, hard. He seemed to completely lose control of himself, on hand trying to rest her shoulder but seemed like it kept being pushed away, like two magnets with the same poles facing each other. His other hand quickly found her hand on his face, and he just left it there, not sure what to do with it.

"Clara has a boyfriend!" Taunted Angie from the top of the steps.

"Oi! Watch it, Angie!" Said the Doctor.

"Oo, our nanny has a time-traveling alien boyfriend!" Artie said excitedly.

"Artie!"

"Just look at the two of you! You're already a perfect set of parents. I can just imagine what-" started Angie.

"No. We are not going anywhere near there. You aren't even aware that there exist," cut in the Doctor.

"Why not?" Asked Artie.

"I'm a alien. She's human."

"So?"

"I don't even know if we're compatible!"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Angie!"

"Artie and I are going to the cinema. See you two in a bit!" Said Angie, brushing past them (quickly pick pocketing Clara's jacket pocket), and leaving with Artie out the door.

"Wow. I thought you were keen when we first met, but geez! Those two are set on hooking us together."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Sorry?"

"Not if you don't want to. It's your choice."

"Are you coming onto me Doctor?"

"I think you came onto me."

"Well, you sort of invited it."

"I didn't know they had phone!"

"How could you not know?"

"I'm a alien."

"It's a easy thing to forget."

The Doctor smiled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bed, like he had after the wi-fi incident. Except, this time she was wide awake and giggling, till she found herself in her bed.

"Doctor..."

"Only one way."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor froze, realizing what was happening. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Doctor... Come back tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Because then, maybe I'll say yes."

"Okay," said the Doctor, moving off of her and sitting at the foot of the bed' "but what about the rest of the day?"

"For now, I think this is enough,"said Clara, moving over to him and kissing him.

"You're blushing again."

"Hard not to, when you're kissing the most beautiful girl you've ever laid eyes on. And I've seen a lot of girls. I've lived for a thousand years and seen billions of species of girls. I swear, you are the most beautiful."

"Down Boy! There is such a thing a too keen."

"Yep, that's me. Written all over it," he said, kissing her. Clara hadn't been expecting that and fell backwards into her bed, while the Doctor licked at her lip quickly, startling Clara.

"Mmmmmmmm... Well, maybe now... Now is good."

"Now is good as now is," said the Doctor. Then he remembered other Clara being on top of him in the snow on the rooftop. Honestly, talk about coming onto him! He smiled at the memory.

"This is a very comfortable position Doctor, but I need to get up now."

"Right. Come on, Clara."

"Okay, Doctor. Think you should probably go. Don't want the Angie getting any ideas."

"Good plan. Well, see you in a bit."

"You better wait properly. Time machine isn't fair."

"You know that waiting kills me."

"You can find a way to occupy your time. Just, something that will entertain you for thirty hours or so."

"Thirty hours! How about fifteen?"

"Twenty?"

"Sixteen?"

"Eighteen?"

"Seventeen?"

"Okay, fine. See you in seventeen hours!"

"See you in thirty seven!"

The Doctor left the house feeling so wacky, confident, and full of energy, he knew he needed to do something crazy. He decided that crazy thing was competing on Total Wipeout. He had seen Angie watch it and thought she might get a kick from seeing him. He lost pitifully in the final round, but did well in all the others.

After happily fulfilling sixteen of his seventeen hours, the Doctor found himself exhausted, but still oddly high on some kind of adrenaline. Full of energy and unsure about what to do with himself, the Doctor began talking to the TARDIS.

"She's not bad you know, Clara. I know she probably bothers you more then anything because somehow she's everywhere without time-traveling, but I'm going to figure out how. She will make sense, I promise."

The TARDIS groans in response.

"You know, you haven't been making as much sense lately. I mean, you do by your standards, but for my safety, definitely not. I mean, you love my assassin more then me, and you hate on this companion, whose's probably the most normal of all. Why is it always the normal ones you hate? I mean the truly human ones. I tell you, you make no sense sometimes."

The TARDIS didn't even respond.

"Fine then, be that way."

The Doctor left the console room and stepped into his room, only to find the TARDIS's apology. A old Gallifreyan tune was playing, dim lights, TARDIS blue sheets speed over a bed that would be king sized by a Slitheen's standard, and that was saying something. The carpet was red and the walls were the orange of a Gallifreyan sky, reminding him of home. It even smelled right. Like cherry blossoms in Japan. Like Rose's old jacket that he had slept with for weeks after she had gotten away from him. Like lemonade and German chocolate and ice cream. Like summer and spring and hope. He started to cry, just squatting on the floor, running his hands over the red carpet and thinking about that orange sky.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor ran out of his room and into the console room and met Clara standing the the doorway.

"You okay?" She asked, looking at his teary eyes.

"Yeah... Just..."

"What?"

"The TARDIS has something for us."

"Us? I thought she didn't like me."

"I gave her a hard time about it. But, come see," he said, grabbing her hand as he made a mad dash for the new room.

The Doctor pushed open the door and stepped back to watch Clara's expression.

"Oh my stars... Doctor... It's beautiful."

"I know. It's like Gallifrey, only in bedroom from,"

"Are you sure it's for us?"

"Pretty sure."

"Well then, Mr. Wipeout," she said as the Doctor started to laugh, "I think you should know that I say yes."

"What?"

"You know very well," said Clara, grabbing his hand and pulling him close to kiss him. The Doctor smiled, realizing something. The room didn't just smell like Gallifrey, it smelled like something else, too. Her hair smelled like cherry blossoms from Japan, and was soft as Gallifreyan grass. Her jacket smelled like his old leather one two regenerations ago. Her lips tasted like German chocolate ice cream and lemonade. She was summer and spring and hope.

The Doctor had always wondered how people breathed when kisses got like this, fingers though hair and so close and so fast you practically are the same thing, moving in perfect time together. Now he was getting it.

Clara was pushy, laying the Doctor down on the big blue bed with two fingers. She gently pulled away and untied the Doctor's bow tie with great care and it hung loose around his neck. She smiled and went for him again. She hadn't fully realized the Doctor was completely at her mercy. He was fragile from the combination of everything that had just happened since he had first kissed Clara. Those meddling kids! Damn those children if he ever saw them after this. He was hoping this wasn't going to undo him so much he couldn't come back and give them a serious talking too... And maybe a thank you.

He licked at her lip gently, and Clara totally pushed her tongue past his teeth and into his mouth. God, his mouth was sensitive. Clara was breathing hard now, too. He could feel her breast rubbing against him, up and down. It was a lot for his "twenty-seven brains" to take in. Overrun with love for Clara, he reached to undo the zipper on her jacket. Her tongue kept working his mouth, and despite his apparent inability to think, he could certainly undress her. Well, he left the bra on. It was TARDIS blue and lacy, and he liked the feel of it under his fingers. He ran one hand over the lace, and Clara started taking off his clothes. It was a bit weird, and a little creepy, but he was okay with it. After a thousand years, he was going a little nuts. He found himself in nothing, more aroused then he had ever been in a thousand years. Clara hung his bow tie undone back around his neck. It was silky on his bare skin, and he was practically melting like ice cream under the sun.

Clara taunted him, rocking into his hips. His eyes rolled back into his head. He had seen billions of stars, but never ones like these. He opened his eyes and found himself in the bed, looking down on Clara's hair. The stars in his head planted themselves in the dark of her hair. Glancing at her eyes, they seemed like the twin suns of Gallifrey. She was all of time and space. She was everything. She was his life in one person. Nothing compared to Clara Oswin Oswald. It was so intense, he finally removed his mouth from hers and he moaned. There was nothing else he could do.

The next thing that happened was when the dominance had clearly changed.

"Doctor," she breathed, "I can't take it anymore."

The Doctor nodded, and he looked at her and she looked into him, chocolate eyes scorched his soul, fire in him building. He was about to enter, when he stopped.

"Clara... I... Can't..."

The Doctor did have a idea, though. He was always full of ideas. He was bristling with them. He worked his way down her body, kiss by kiss, until he got down to the point of interest. He licked around the edges of her slit. She was soaking wet and tasted like she smelled. Chocolate, lemonade and cherry blossoms.

"Doctor..." Clara moaned, and the Doctor swept the mess away with his tongue. He licked her clean and worked his way back up. She was delicious. He was the luckiest living creature ever. He tasted Clara, and oh how he loved it.

"I love you," said the Doctor, his nose finally touching Clara's again, chocolate hair rubbing his ridiculous forehead.

"You are so weird," mumbled Clara.

"Close enough."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Clara as she kissed him again, "you need any help down there?"

"No. I found you. That's all I could ever ask for."

"Same to you," she said with a smile, kissing him again. Tongues found their way passed the bars of their teeth, prison cells unlocked. Clara was getting a taste of herself, but mostly she was enjoying the Doctor. The most brilliant, funny, and mad person she had ever met loved her. Perhaps for both of them, the love was filling holes where people they had loved used to be. For this moment, they had each other, which is enough to make any person fall apart.

**-Thanks for reading!**


End file.
